


Office (IwaOi)

by mianhaemianhaehajime



Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, Office, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mianhaemianhaehajime/pseuds/mianhaemianhaehajime
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was supposed to meet a client after his lunch break with his beloved, Oikawa Tooru, but the former have other plans.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150661
Kudos: 23





	Office (IwaOi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here in ao3. Ngl it's pretty complicated for me to use this platform but I think I can manage it. Anyways, this is a smut so read at your own risk. Don't mind the grammar errors, I suck at English. It's short, but enjoy reading!

"Baby, ugh.. w-we shouldn't.. I need to leave now..." Iwaizumi slightly pushed his lover's body, and avoided his kisses. He is supposed to meet one of their clients for the presentation of their proposal at exactly 1 pm. It was already 12:51 pm but his lover doesn't want to let him go soon.

"hmm...why not? This will be quick, I promise." Oikawa keeps licking his jaw down to his neck.

He groaned when Oikawa's tongue moved up to his jaw, slightly biting it, and to his soft spot behind his ears. 

"Fuck!" he blurted, when Oikawa suddenly licked his soft spot in his ears, causing him to tremble. 

Oikawa continued licking his ears, and kissing his lips, down to his jaw and neck. His hands slowly crept in his pants. Iwaizumi bit his lips and started breathing heavily when Oikawa slowly caressed his bulge.

"Baby..." He gaped at him when he felt the former's hands open the button of his pants. He felt his hands slipping inside his pants and his underwear, causing his eyes to widen. He placed one of his hands on the couch, and the other to Oikawa’'s shoulder when he started pleasuring him.

"Uhmm...fuck!" Iwaizumi groaned and held tightly on Oikawa’s shoulder, as his hands were moving up and down against his length.

"Ahhh...fuck..so good!" Iwaizumi closed his eyes, and leaned on the couch. He couldn’t deny the pleasure that was lingering on his body as Oikawa continued to play with his member. It was a wonderful sight for him, seeing his lover pleasuring him while kissing his neck and jaw. He felt like he was in heaven. 

Iwaizumi suddenly gripped Oikawa’s shoulder hard when Oikawa moved his hands faster, and slightly teased the tip of his length. 

"Uhmm...fuck, baby! So good!" he exclaimed. His tip is now soaked in pre-cum, causing Oikawa to move his hands even more faster, and squeeze his length tighter as he plays with it. 

Oikawa watched his lover in front of him - eyes are shut, lips are parted while breathing heavily, and writhing in pleasure as he pleases him. It was a beautiful scene for him. He continued to move his hands faster. Iwaizumi’s body is now following his rhythm, trusting upwards while enjoying the pleasure brought by his hands.

He clutched on to his neck, and roughly French kissed his mouth. He explored his mouth, sucked, and nibbled his tongue, while Oikawa continued to give him a handjob. They continued pleasuring each other until Iwaizumi can't no longer hold it. 

"B-baby...I'm cumming..fuck!" he moaned as he released his warm fluid in Oikawa’s hands. He shut his eyes and breathed heavily. Oikawa removed his hands inside his pants, and went to the bathroom. And when he came back, a teasing smile plastered in his gorgeous face. 

"Is it good?" Oikawa smirked. Iwaizumi looked at him sharply. Oikawa laughed at his reaction and snuggled in Iwaizumi’s body, giving him soft kisses in his lips and jawline. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s forehead. “Fuck, it was already 12:45 pm. I’ll just change my pants and go downstairs for the meeting. Just stay here, okay?” He leaned and whispered something in his ears, “Prepare yourself later, baby. You’ll receive your punishment tonight for doing this. I won’t let you sleep tonight.”


End file.
